Sensitivity
by FMASTA9
Summary: Hinata discovers the demon inside Naruto, and it want's to 'play'. Rated M for safety measures.


**Author's Notes: **Was kind of ify on whether to submit a second angst Naruto fan fict in a row. I didn't want to come off as a sadist or anything when it came to Naruto and Hinata's relationship and them suffering all the time, but this one I felt I'd get done and over with. So here's is my third Naruto FF, Sensitivity. Warning for supreme angst and some rough intercourse description, plus cheesiness with the dialogue at the end, sorry!**

* * *

**

Sensitivity

* * *

One night in Naruto and Hinata's house, the couple was about three hours into the night, fast asleep. Except for Hinata, who was tossing and turning in her sleep, sweating and crying tears of despair. "Huh? Where am I?

What is this place," she spoke to herself as she looked about the dungeon-esque room. The room was dimly lit and flooded with water up to her ankles; the air about it screamed terror and uneasiness. Then she saw it, the

huge gate that stood foreboding mere feet from her. "Well, well, if it isn't the boy's lover," an evil voice boomed through the gate. It was pitch black inside, the voice's owner masked in the darkness made Hinata question

who it was. "Who are you? Where am I?" There was no reply. Out of nowhere, three crimson tails of pure chakra emerged from three different doors in the room and captured Hinata. One tail surrounded her legs, another

around her chest and arms, and the third surrounded her neck and overlapped her mouth. The chakra stung with its hotness and Hinata squinted in pain. She muffled a scream behind the chakra that gagged her, struggling

to get free of her hot restraints to no avail. "It get's pretty boring in here, so I think I'll play with you for a bit," the ominous voice bellowed humorously. Hinata continued to object with numerous muffles behind the tail, but

her expression said it all. She tried calling out to Naruto, to anyone to help her, but no one answered. A tear rolled down her cheek, feeling even more helpless than she did before. The mean disembodied voice just chuckled.

"Let's see how well your body can last to torture!" Two more tails appeared and grabbed her chest, pressing hard against them in their heat made Hinata gasp behind the tail that silenced her. Seeing her body being handles

like this was horrifying to her. "That's quite the nice chest you have, does the pain turn you on," the voice mocked her. The pain was continuing to grow, especially in her chest where three tails of hot chakra were attached.

"How about we increase the anguish?" Another tail appeared and shot in-between her legs. She screamed behind the tail, tears pouring down her face. She started to bounce up and down in the air, riding the tail that burned

painfully between her legs. Her saddened face produced more tears and muffles. "You like that, don't you, you little slut! The boy has surly picked a nice one, the lucky little mortal, hahahaha!" She knew that this was her

fate, to be used as a plaything for this demon's pleasure, and it made her fell more helpless than she ever felt in her entire life. She feared there would be no end, to the insults, to the burning, to the sense of wrong, that she

would never see her family, her friends, or Naruto ever again, but instead be a slave to this demon's will for all eternity. The demon grinned its fangs behind the gate, sensing her state of mind and enjoying the anguish it

produced. Suddenly, the beast halted its motions and questioned the sound it's ears picked up. Hinata heard it too, the sound of a door slamming open to reveal an angered individual. She turned and saw through her

drenched eyes her loving husband, which made her gasp at the sight of him. "Fox," Naruto yelled, his face staring at the flooded ground, "what is the meaning of this, this defilement of my wife!" There was a pause; the only

sound was that of Hinata breathing heavily through her tears. "If this happens again, you will regret it," he said glaring at the cage with the demon inside. "Let her go…NOW!" The fox growled as he let her down to the

ground, the dungeon transforming back into their bedroom. "N…N…Naruto," Hinata exclaimed desperately. Upon realizing they were back in their home and out of that hell, she jumped into Naruto's chest, crying

uncontrollably. He patted her head and shed a tear himself. "Hinata, your Byakugan must have activated without you knowing, and you were given a glimpse of what lies inside me," he said sorrowfully. "Naruto, that's so

awful, I never knew you had to live with such a monster inside you all your life!" "I hoped you would never have to experience that, I hoped none of my friends would. I'm sorry." "It's not your fault, just please, hold me a

while longer." "I'll hold you all night, Hinata. I promise I will protect you from the demon inside me with all my might, so as to never allow that to happen again, because I love you." "Naruto…" "I'm here now, rest." "Thank

you…" They fell asleep in each other's embrace, as they always felt protected when they were together. They realized now, that the demon was there, and Naruto acknowledging it strengthened his resolve to protect those

he cared for.


End file.
